


at dawn

by issei



Series: Kikuro Month 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pilot/Stewardess!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maklumkanlah dia―dia dulu biasa bermain dengan bayang-bayang yang melintas dan melesat dalam lejitan, tak teringat, tak meninggalkan bekas. ‹Kise/fem!Kuroko, pilot/stewardess AU›</p>
            </blockquote>





	at dawn

Kise sudah tinggal bersamanya cukup lama untuk mulai menyadari siklus bulanan yang seharusnya memang lebih awal ia sadari. (Maklumkanlah dia―dia dulu biasa bermain dengan bayang-bayang yang melintas dan melesat dalam lejitan, tak teringat, tak meninggalkan bekas.)

Mereka mungkin contoh pasangan yang paling sibuk sedunia. Atas dalih ini dengan kejam Tetsuya menghentak sedikit sepatunya, mungkin bahkan ingin mengarahkan haknya pada kaki Ryouta, ketika mereka dalam langkah-langkah yang sedikit diseret naik ke koridor berkarpet kondominium milik Ryouta, menyeret koper kecil mereka, dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 711. Tatapan Tetsuya sedatar dan sedingin dinding sementara dengan sedikit merajuk, Ryouta mengeluarkan kuncinya yang berbentuk kartu dan memasukkannya pada selot di pintu. Pintu terbuka. Tetsuya bergegas masuk dengan sedikit tergesa, dan menghilang ke kamar mandi tamu, meninggalkan stilettonya di tatami dan koper di ambang lantai yang dingin.

Ryouta menyodorkan sepatu mereka ke dalam rak, menggamit koper itu hingga ke kamar tidur mereka. Suara sreeek sreeek bukanlah yang ia harapkan akan mengisi ruangan kosong ini ketika mereka akhirnya pulang sehabis flight yang sama setelah berminggu-minggu jarang bertemu.

Ruang tidur telah ia naikkan suhunya kontras dengan cuaca musim dingin di luar ketika ia melepas dasinya, dan suara kaki berstocking Tetsuya masuk kembali ke kamar, tidak peduli. Tidak peduli dari cara risleting dan kaitan rok pendeknya tidak ia pasang dan blusnya yang berkerut dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, bekas sasakan. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, Tetsuya lebih peduli akan dirinya sendiri dibanding dirinya yang biasa; observatif, pendiam. Dia membuka kopernya dan mengambil dua cup ramen instan yang kemudian ia jerang dengan telur untuk mereka berdua, melahapnya duluan sambil meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, dalam piyama, dan membuang kemasannya ke tempat sampah sebelum mengisi kompres panas dengan air yang tadi sisa dipanaskan untuk menempelkannya ke perutnya yang berdenyut. Ia kembali meringkuk, comforter menggunung di atasnya.

Ryouta bersandar di kusen pintu dan menyeruput ramennya. Ia sedikit merindukan bubur daging dan sandwich dan telur dadar buatan Tetsuya, tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Apa sesakit itu rasanya, setiap bulan?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya menghiraukannya, mengulat lebih dalam ke dalam bantal. Bila Ryouta dalam mood bermain-main mungkin ia akan menebak bahwa Tetsuya berusaha mengendus sisa wangi colognenya dari bantal itu. Kenapa ia tidak mengambil saja salah satu kaus Ryouta lagi? Walaupun udara dingin, ia dapat punya alasan untuk memeluknya. Tapi, setelah mengesampingkan cup kosong itu dan mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu, merangkak naik ke bawah selimut juga, Ryouta bersiap sedikit untuk ditendang nanti malam (pagi). Itu tidak menghambatnya untuk mencoba, toh. Mencoba memeluk Tetsuya lagi, meredakan sakitnya yang tak ia mengerti, yang menjadi-jadi.

(Karena mungkin, ia ingin besok pagi ketika semuanya selesai ia dapat mendorong Tetsuya ke atas meja dan menyibak kaus kebesaran yang ia pakai.)

**Author's Note:**

> kikuromonth 2015. prompt: (inside room) 711


End file.
